The Titan's Son
by K. E. Holden
Summary: The gods aren't the only ones who can have kids with mortals. Before Percy destroyed Kronos sending him back into Tartarus, he met a mortal woman and fell in love. For their son, facing a camp of demigods who destroyed his father is his smallest problem.
1. Saturday

**Okay, I'm trying something new. This is going to be like a blog that my character writes every week. None of this really happens to me. This isn't my life. So comment please, I'm trying something new and want to know how you like it!**

Dear Blog,

Well this is my first post so… I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Chris Andler. I'm writing this to uh, what had my English teacher called it? Oh yeah, she called it expressing my view on my life. It's supposed to help me deal with my "special problems" A.K.A. dyslexia and ADHD. So yeah, I'm "different" but hey who isn't? So more about me; well I do competitive speed skating, I'm in eighth grade, and uh I like pie. So yeah, I've got to write this every week on Saturdays, and I'm "encouraged" to write more often which basically means I should usually be writing more than once a week. So hope you like it, and remember this is my day to day life, so try not to comment too harshly.

So today was a Saturday (duh) and I had a skating competition. It was amazing! I won as usual. But this one was different. As I was rounding the second corner, I started pulling ahead. It was as if everyone else slowed down. The cheering stopped, the other skaters' speed slowed down to the speed of molasses. I on the other hand was quick silver. I flew to the front of the group and kept going. I streaked ahead; the finish line in site. I rounded the third turn and flashed through the fourth. Time was on my side as the buzzer ringed, signifying me crossing the finish line. I had won, sending me to the qualifiers for the Ohio state championships.

It was AWESOME! Afterwards I was really tired but that's to be expected. I can't wait for the qualifiers! It's going to be so cool! I'm a little worried about the one girl in the next county over named Natasha Benfred. She was a figure skater before she went speed, and is super hard to block. She has the moves of a figure skater and some nice speed too. There are also some strange accounts of races where her competition randomly dropped out. But I'm gonna train like crazy.

So yeah, this is my first blog entry! I hope I can keep up with them! So yeah I hope you find this interesting. Do keep in mind this is my life and harsh judgment will not be appreciated, but uh thanks for reading!

Talk to you next Saturday,  
>Chris<p> 


	2. Friday

Dear Blog,

Second post, woo hoo! So yeah, um, well, it's the Friday after thanks giving. Not really doing much, I had practice earlier. Natasha the girl from the next county over was there. She kept giving me these odd looks and talking with her coach. So eventually I just went up to her and asked if she wanted to race.

"Hey it's Natasha right? You're the fastest girl in your area." I said to her. She turned from talking to her coach who gave her a strange look before pushing her over to me. She looked me up and down like she was measuring me or something.

"Fastest skater in my half of the state; if it weren't for you I'd be our state champ." She said, skating a circle around me before coming to a stop in front of me. She gave me a glaring look with her light blue eyes.

"Well you won't have to worry about that soon. You'll be going down next Saturday, and then I'll be going to the North Eastern Regional Championships." I said with swagger, as I in turn skated a circle around her and gave her a glare. She did have nice eyes… Wait I did not just write that.

"Hmm, yeah sure WHATEVER you say." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "That's not all you came up to say to me right? Because I have training to do; for when Igo to the North Eastern Regional Championships." She added making sure I got the whole part where SHE went. Yeah, as if.

"Well I thought that since you're the closest thing I have to competition in this state, we might as well have a few practice races right?" I replied, skating backwards and holding out my hands in a challenge.

She skated up to me, making sure to get in my personal space. "Bring it." She said pushing my chest for good measure. We both skated up to the starting line. She mumbled something under her breath and made a symbol over her heart. It was like a sort of claw thing and then she pushed away from herself. It was like she was crossing herself but something told me it was older.

Her coach walked over with his crutches – I guessed he'd had a skating accident – and went over the rules. No pushing, shoving, elbowing, est. and then he told us that a clean race is no fun. "Are you ready?" He asked us to make sure.

"You bet." I replied getting into starting position. "You can do this, you can do this." I told myself under my breath.

"You know what to watch for" Natasha's coach whispered in her ear. He then shouted "On three; one, two, THREE!" And off we went.

It was so great! We tied though which I guess I'm okay with. I mean I would have won except I was sort of distracted. That would be the only way she could win. I just kept thinking about her blue eyes and the way she had the guts to challenge me and just everything about her… NO. It was just that weird thing her coach had said to her, that's all. I mean, "_You know what to watch for"_? What the heck does that mean? I guess he just wanted her to check out my strategy or whatever. Yeah, that's all. But we tied, and I CAN NOT let that happen next Saturday. I WILL win. I will, I will.

So yeah, to say the least I'll be practicing; A LOT. Just to make sure. Something like that will NOT happen at the State Championships. I will not let her OR her coach distract me. Thanks for reading my second blog post!

Blog you soon,  
>Chris<p> 


	3. Saturday 2

Dear Blog,

I had practice today, Natasha was there again. I didn't ask to race her like last time. I was focused; intense. Laps, and laps, I wound around the rink, imagining the crowd that would be at the state championships. Natasha was doing the same, her coach critiquing her each time she passed him. I noticed them casting glances at me occasionally, but I guess I might have been staring too, because my coach then yelled at me to focus more. So far I think I'm doing really well. I'm so ready for the State Championships! I was talking to my coach and he agrees.

"So you seem pretty confident." Natasha said as her skates skid to a halt. There was a girl following her, she had dark hair, and was clearly Asian. She had on skates also, but they were smaller and white with rhinestones on them. She was a figure skater.

"Yeah, I'm totally pumped for the state champs" I said looking closer at Natasha's new friend. She was wearing a dark purple figure skating outfit that had a pattern of silver swirls on it that reminded me of the way some artists drew the curvy lines that were supposed to be wind.

Noticing my curious stare Natasha explained. "This is Yumi Kang. She's my coach's daughter and he says she should help me brush up on my figure skating stunts because I need to become more graceful" She said it like graceful was the last thing she wanted to be.

"Well while you're getting lessons on how to be _graceful_, I'm just getting faster and faster." I said turning my attention back onto Natasha. She looked good as usual. I mean, you know, average. She had on her skating suit and her hair blond hair was in a pony tail high on the back of her head. He ice blue eyes narrowed at me and she cocked her head to the side.

"So you hear about Pennsylvania championship?" She asked me. I hadn't but I'd known that they were having theirs a week before ours.

"No, they were yesterday right?" I asked wondering what the deal was. I mean sure the winner of that race would be my competition but Pennsylvania has never really been known for its speed.

"The winner was disqualified. He was on drugs." She said with a devious look on her face. "They're so instead of just taking the second place winner, they're seeing if any of the second place winners from the other states can beat her time. Which means you might actually get to go."

"Oh please, I'm going no matter what, if you come along, what's it to me?" I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "You just better keep up."

"Oh YEAH! SURE!" She said turning away from me. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at the states" she said waving over her should as her figure skating friend Yumi followed her away.

So that was my practice. Not much. But it looks like Natasha might be coming along for the ride to the Regionals. Well at least she has some skill. So I'll be blogging you again next Saturday or sooner.

That's all for this week,  
>Chris<p> 


End file.
